


Risk-taking

by bendthekneejon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi, Porn, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendthekneejon/pseuds/bendthekneejon
Summary: A threesome from Missandei’s pov, written for the thirsty people who want to bang both Jon AND Daenerys (or Kit AND Emilia). Also written to piss off the homophobes in this fandom making themselves visible. Cheers and let the bi smut begin!





	Risk-taking

**Author's Note:**

> The characters will be listening to a live band playing jazz for a while, so, if you’re into that, [you could listen to this bangerrrr while reading (no singing to distract you).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRHtC7PDpAU) (IT’S AN AMAZING SONG YOU WON’T REGRET IT)

Fired. Her boss had been afraid to use that word, but listening to him trying to sugar coat it felt just as bad, if not worse.

“You know,” he tried to keep a calm face as he sat at the other side of his desk, “there are new members in the team…new…people with more experience, more skills…”

“I don’t get it. What did I do wrong?” Missandei asked him.

He exhaled and scratched his chin. “You’re good, Missandei. You are. We just have missed some opportunities in buying shares of stock in the mining sector these past months. You are…too careful.”

 _Careful?_ “Is that…wrong?”

“It’s not, but every once in a while, we gotta take risks in finance. It’s all about taking risks when we make investments.”

“It’s about _minimizing risks,_ if I remember correctly.”

“But you’ve been minimizing _so many_ risks that it has led us to not take action. The mining sector is strong. We have missed an arbitrage opportunity…”

“I trust my calculations,” she interrupted him. “The mining sector won’t be strong for long.”

“You _need_ to take more risks, Missandei.”

She sighed, “Okay, I will. Okay? Next time I will. Next time, I’ll…”

But he only shook his head. “I’m sorry, Missandei.”

She had the day to finish her work and explain it to her coworkers, a couple of twenty-few-year-old boys who were not half as good as her. But, she guessed, they took risks. She left the office pissed at the end of the day. She tried in vain to hold back a tear as she walked to the subway station. She had been holding them back for hours, so she let one fall and rubbed her cheek with her hand, hoping her makeup would remain neat.

What a shit day. It felt weird to be fired, especially if she knew that she was good at what she did. She texted her friends telling them the news. They asked her if she wanted company, but she refused. It felt a little embarrassing to talk about being fired and for others to pity her. 

However, as she lay alone in bed that evening, Netflix did not seem fun either. She had already watched enough sitcoms and was not in the mood for drama. What about checking LinkedIn to search for a new job? No. She should clear her mind this evening and start the job hunt the following day.

She remembered she had seen a Facebook event of a jazz night in a pub in the center of the city. It seemed like a good way to spend the night. With whom, though? Her roommate Margaery had insisted for them to go out for drinks together, but Missandei refused. Margaery was too loud, and usually got wasted when they went out, and she was not in the mood for that.

She realized that with anyone she went, she would have to talk about the loss of her job at some point anyway. What if she went alone, then? She could have some time for herself, listening to good music while having a drink.

* * *

The musicians were already playing on stage when she arrived and the pub was already crowded. She went over to the bar. A beer or a cocktail? She wanted to clear her head, to do everything possible to take her mind off work, or the absence of it. Maybe a gin and tonic would be good for now.

“Can’t deny I’ve been checking that ass from the other side of the place,” she heard a voice on her ear that made her jerk. A tall, beardy guy stood next to her, with another one grinning next to him.

“Fuck off,” she frowned. As if she needed another reason for her mood being ruined today.

“Good job in wearing those tight pants tonight!” said the other one.

She tightened her jaw, and quietly received her drink from the bartender and tried to get away from them.

“Hey! Why don’t you talk to us?” The first one pulled her by the arm.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Why?” he laughed. What the hell was funny about this situation?

“Look, I’m here to listen to fucking jazz. I don’t know what the hell you’ve come here for. Just leave me alone.”

“Yo, _this_ is the problem with feminism!” the second guy exclaimed. “They’re all gonna end up single and then…”

“Excuse me,” another masculine voice said from behind her. Great. Another one. “What the hell are you saying to my girlfriend?”

That caught her off guard. A guy with black curls and short black beard stood beside her, staring with a frown at the two idiots. It wasn’t like she _needed_ someone to save her from the situation. She could handle it on her own. But it was nice of him to intervene, she guessed. He put an arm around her shoulders. She chuckled to herself, he was cute.

The second one lifted his hands. “Nothing, mate. Nothing. We were…”

Missandei played along and put her free arm around his waist.

“Fuck off,” he told them.

The two guys nodded and looked at Missandei, as if not quite believing what had just happened, but turned around and left anyway. She had said the exact same words, and they hadn’t created a single reaction on them back then.

“Assholes,” the nice guy said as he took his arm off her shoulders.

“Thank you very much,” she said. “You didn’t have to…but, thank you.”

“It’s alright, don’t worry. Don’t mind these guys. Can’t they even keep calm in a jazz night?” Missandei giggled and he did so too. He certainly was attractive. “Are you here on your own?”

“Yes,” she admitted, a little embarrassed.

“Well, you can come sit with us, if you want.” He pointed his thumb behind him. She noticed a table with a bunch of people. “Maybe those assholes will come up to you again. Who knows. Better safe than sorry.”

Whether it was simple kindness or he was interested in her, she didn’t know. But either way, he was handsome, and even if she wasn’t sure she was in the mood to meet new people, she guessed that sitting with him and his friends for a while was the least she could do if he had just defended her.

She walked with him to the table, but was surprised when he didn’t pull back a chair from the crowded one, but from a tiny one next to it where only a blonde girl sat at.

“My fiancée,” he told Missandei. That had been unexpected.

The blonde girl gave her a friendly smile.

“Hi,” Missandei smiled back.

“Sit,” he smiled.

The girl was facing the musicians. He sat next to her and Missandei sat on her opposite side, facing him.

He leaned over the table towards her. "I’m Jon, by the way," his voice was loud to speak over the music. "I didn’t introduce myself. This is Dany."

“I’m Missandei.”

“Everything alright with those dudes?” Dany leaned in towards her.

“Ye-yes.”

“It was her idea for me to come up to you,” Jon said.

“Oh,” Missandei chuckled in surprise. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Dany said. “Those assholes only respect you if you’re with a man, which means they only respect men. God, I can’t stand them. What did they say, Jon?”

“They were…sort of speechless,” he chuckled. “They seem like they could take me down on a fight, but turned away anyway.”

“See? They only respect men! Fuck, they’re annoying.”

“I agree,” Missandei laughed nervously, and finally took a sip of her drink.

The song ended and the crowd clapped.

“Wonderful song!” Dany grinned. She had a beautiful smile with full lips, just like her fiancé.

Missandei looked at the musicians as they thanked the audience, and when she turned back to Jon and Dany, she noticed him pressing a kiss to her forehead. Such an intimate moment made her feel like she was intruding. This was a couple about to get married that definitely wanted time on their own, who had left their home to go listen to music together _on their own_. What was she even doing at that table?

So, she said, “Guys, it’s been really kind of you to…help me with those douchebags, and for letting me sit with you for a bit. But, sorry, I don’t mean to intrude. I don’t want to interrupt your evening together.”

They both shook their heads. “It’s fine.”

“Really, I…should leave you guys be.”

“No,” Jon said. “Seriously, you don’t have to go.”

“Come on, stay, stay,” Dany smiled. “We already spend enough time on our own. It’s not like we need to be alone together always. Don’t worry about it.”

“Then…at least let me buy you guys drinks. My way of saying thanks.”

Dany and Jon hesitated at first but then gave in. Missandei didn’t want to just buy them a beer. They said they liked vodka, so she bought a cocktail with it for each.

The three of them drank their cocktails. They talked about the taste, about recipes, it seemed like they were trying to force a conversation with her. Missandei didn’t mind. She didn’t want work to come back to her head, so a pointless conversation that distracted her did not seem so bad. She finished her drink quicker than usual. A bit of tipsiness could also help her distract her mind.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Dany smiled.

“I work in finance,” she simply replied, not wanting to specify anything about that day’s events. “What about you guys?”

“I’m a lawyer. He’s an architect.”

“What type of lawyer?”

“Corporate.”

“How do you like the corporate world?” Missandei smiled.

“It’s exhausting as hell,” Dany replied.

They were a nice, friendly couple. They were telling her they were deciding if they should get a dog or a cat. Missandei insisted for them to get a dog. The three of them talked leaning over the table, closer to each other, to hear one another better.

They bought another round of drinks. Dany was having the same one again, she had loved it.

“It’s the raspberry, you know,” Dany told Missandei on her ear. Her breath against her skin sent vibrations to her stomach. “It always goes well with vodka.” Missandei stared at Dany’s mouth as she took a sip of her drink. Dany caught her in the act and smiled. “You wanna try it?”

“Sure,” Missandei said, and took a sip. Dany asked if she could try a sip of her drink as well. Missandei nodded and pushed her glass to her.

Jon leaned over to her across the table and said, “So you like jazz too?”

“Yeah. My parents play the piano and the sax. Sort of grew up listening to it.”

“Nice!” Dany grinned. “Do you play any instrument as well?”

“The piano, but not too well.”

“Jon plays the piano too,” Dany smiled.

“That’s great! It’s a little complicated, though.”

“Yeah,” Jon said. “You need strong and flexible fingers.”

Dany laughed out loud. Perhaps he had not meant it in a sexual way, but it became inevitable for Missandei and Jon to laugh as well. Missandei could not help herself from looking down at Jon’s fingers as he held his glass. They were long, they seemed strong, and she wondered how flexible they were. She tried to let the thought go. He was getting married, and his fiancée was lovely, just like him.

They kept on talking about music. As Dany spoke, Missandei stared at her lips to understand her better over the loud music. For some moments, she would distract herself from what Dany was saying and focus only on her lips. It was difficult not to do so. With every word she spoke, the movement of her full lips seemed like an invitation for a kiss. So did Jon’s. Missandei tried to focus again on whatever they were saying. Alcohol was starting to feel more present in her, sprouting these thoughts about an engaged couple into her mind. They were both beautiful, she could not deny it. But, again, they were an _engaged_ couple. Dany was not available, and neither was Jon.

“And then a wasp fucking stung me in the cheek!” Dany laughed, Jon echoed her laugh.

When the hell had the topic of conversation changed so much? Missandei mimicked their laughs and kept on staring at their features: at Jon’s eyes as they shrank when he smiled, at Dany’s lips which opened up like red curtains, presenting her teeth to her every time she smiled.

They kept on buying drinks. Missandei only got a beer now, she didn’t want to get too drunk and was already feeling dizzy. She sat back down at the table while she waited for Jon and Dany to come back. She noticed them talking to each other’s ears as they waited for their drinks, nodding and smiling. She thought she saw Jon blushing as he looked down. What could they be talking about? They were both beautiful, so she just appreciated their beauty from afar, although she wanted them close to her again. Jon had a perfect posture, his back and arms seemed strong and he looked perfect next to Dany, a little shorter than him, with her hair falling down her back in long waves. Jon noticed her staring at them and smiled and waved, she did the same.

When they sat back down, Missandei tried to hold herself back from thinking so much about their physique. It was clouding her mind. These two people, no matter how beautiful, were completely unavailable to her.

“So, when are you guys getting married?” she asked.

“Next summer,” Jon nodded. “Still many payments to do. What about you? Are you single?”

“I am, yes.”

Dany smiled at her and nodded. She adjusted her bra, holding the middle of both cups, which drew Missandei’s attention to her cleavage right away. She swallowed.

They kept on drinking. Missandei could already feel the alcohol in her head, and promised herself this would be her last drink. 

“I like your eyeshadow, by the way,” Dany said in a louder and high-pitched voice, it seemed like she was drunker.

“Thanks,” Missandei smiled, and Dany stared right at her mouth. It took a while for her gaze to react. Missandei was too aware of it.

“I’m not that good with make-up,” Dany continued. “It’s an art, and I just don’t have the pulse for it. Right, Jon?”

He chuckled. “Oh Dany, don’t worry about that. You’re so pretty.”

“You are, you are,” Missandei said, almost unconsciously, surprising herself.

Dany grinned at Missandei. “Thanks. But still…” Dany placed her fingertips on Missandei’s forearm. It sent a shiver up her arm. “You look _bomb_.” Missandei laughed. “You are…you are _gorgeous_ ,” Dany chuckled nervously, Jon did too, looking at Missandei.

Dany was gorgeous as well, and so was Jon, but should she say it back? She was not sure of what was going on. What was Dany doing? It felt like she was…flirting with her, or maybe it was the alcohol that was making her see things that weren’t there. Jon was sitting right next to them, if Dany wanted to cheat, she wouldn’t be so straightforward.

Dany removed her fingers from Missandei’s arm, leaving it with goosebumps.

Jon looked at Dany, and with a grin, he said, “You must have a thing for curly hair.”

The three of them laughed out loud, and Dany turned her head to press her lips against Jon’s. Both mouths met in a loud kiss that she heard even over the music. They smiled against each other’s mouths. Missandei was holding herself back from wanting to kiss those lips in the same way, either hers or his, pressing them that way, making that loud sound they had just made. She felt a reaction between her legs…for her or for him? It was confusing. What was Dany’s intention? To cheat on her fiancé in front of him? To have a _threesome_?

Missandei breathed in deeply. She had never done one. She had had sex with girls and with guys, but never with two people. Was that their intention? Jon had not been as physical as Dany with Missandei, but then again, he seemed quieter. And she could not deny she had gotten excited when she realized how cute the guy who had pretended to be her boyfriend was. If this was what they wanted, would she agree to it?

“Excuse me for a second,” Missandei said. “I think I’ll go…take a piss.” Her nerves had betrayed her and that sentence had not sounded too nice. But Dany only chuckled and said, “It’s okay.”

When she stood up, she noticed how drunk she was. She had almost fallen down.

In the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror. She wondered what she was doing, or what she wanted to do. Both of them were extremely attractive, but she would not break an engagement. But what if they both wanted a threesome? No. They could regret it in the morning, or as soon as they were done. Dany could get angry at Missandei in the middle of the act for touching her fiancé. She could get jealous. It was too much of a risk.

She laughed to herself. Risks, again, risks everywhere. She wasn’t a risk-taker. She was ‘careful’. And the price to pay had been her job. It was difficult, though, not to picture them naked, both of them. It was difficult to help herself from picturing Dany’s breasts, which seemed lovely. It was difficult to help herself from picturing Jon’s naked torso or his cock, penetrating Dany, or penetrating her. Missandei exhaled. Was that what this couple was up to?

There was only one way to find out. She walked out of the bathroom and saw them from the other side of the pub. Dany was holding Jon’s face between her hands, saying something. He nodded and she pressed a kiss to his lips. She said something in his ear, he grinned as he looked down again, and their lips met quickly again. Missandei breathed. What had she been thinking? They seemed too in love, their relationship was too serious for them to want anything with someone else.

She sat back down. “I think…I think I might leave now.”

Deep down, the last thing she wanted to do now was to leave them. But, perhaps, saying this could give her a clearer hint of what Jon and Dany wanted.

“Ohhh, this early?” Dany asked in a sad voice.

“Do you…live around here?” Jon asked her.

“Not really. I’m closer to the financial center, actually. What about you guys?”

“Just a couple of blocks from here,” Dany smiled. "It takes  _no_ time to get there."

She could have only said they lived ‘close’, or she could have only answered ‘yes, we do.’ Why the details? Were they trying to convince her to go back home with them? She dismissed the thought. She was overanalyzing everything.

“It…it was great to meet you guys, and thanks again for everything. I guess I’ll…call an Uber to go home.”

She took her phone out of her purse and looked back up at the couple, hoping with all her strength they would try to keep her from doing so. Dany placed a hand on Jon’s. He pressed her fingers. Missandei stared at her ring. Dany turned to him and he gave her a soft smile. She wondered how serious their relationship could be for them to talk just with facial expressions, to understand each other that deeply without talking. What did that gaze and that smile even mean?

“Missandei…” Jon said to her, still holding Dany’s hand.

Missandei stared at him, waiting for him to continue. But he had frozen, she could tell.

So, it was Dany who spoke, “Don’t you wanna come with us?”

Missandei’s stomach turned. Her blood rushed through her veins much quicker than it had all night. She did not quite understand what she was feeling. She didn’t know if it was excitement, arousal, straight-up anxiety and nervousness, or maybe all of them mixed together.

“I…I…” she didn’t know which words to use. Yes. She wanted it. She really did. But would she? Would she mess with an engaged couple? Would she take the risk?

She didn’t know which expression her face had shown, that Jon and Dany immediately apologized.

“You don’t have to…”

“Sorry…”

“I don’t know what we were thinking…”

“Please, don’t…don’t…”

“Yes,” Missandei said, almost as a whisper, as if people around her could even listen to what they were saying, but she was sure Jon and Dany could read her lips.

“Really?” Dany asked.

“Yes…but…you guys…are you sure?” Missandei looked around, again, as if fearing anyone would understand what was being discussed at that table.

“We are,” Jon replied. “We are.”

* * *

They walked out into the cold night, all of them wrapped up in long coats. Missandei had her hands in her pockets, looking at the floor. They had talked for hours but now neither knew how to break the silence. They were all probably thinking the same, about what were they going to do in a few minutes.

“Do you guys…” _do this often?_ She wanted to ask. But instead, said, “have you done this before?”

“No,” Jon said, “never. And you?”

She had not expected that. How had they just decided, then, that they wanted to get laid with _her_?

“Neither have I.”

Dany chuckled as they walked into their building. “Well. There’s a first time for everything! We have talked about this before, though, very much. We were…curious about it.”

A fancy elevator took them up to the fifth floor. They led her into their flat and closed the door behind them. Jon turned on the lights. It was a wide living room with a combined kitchen. Missandei could see their bedroom door open across the living room. She swallowed.  

“You can leave your coat behind the door,” Jon said.

Missandei did so and stood in front of them. The three of them stared at one another. They all chuckled.

One last time, Missandei asked, “Are you sure?”

“We’re getting married,” Dany said. “We know we love each other. We know it well.”

Jon held her by the shoulders and rubbed the opposite one. “Should we…should we…” Jon said. _Start?_ He probably meant. The same thought that was in all their heads.

“You wanna…” Dany cleared her throat. “Sit on the couch…go to the bedroom?”

“Whatever you guys want.”

“I mean, the bed is…bigger,” Jon chuckled.

As they crossed the living room and walked into the bedroom, Jon placed his hand on her back. It sent a shiver up her spine, and she tried her best not to shudder. Dany turned on the lights. It was a wide bed. A hair comb, a book, a pair of pants lay on it. Jon rushed to move them all to the top of their bureau.

Dany extended her hand and held Missandei’s. It sent an electricity up her entire arm. They stared at each other. She stepped towards Dany, without giving it much thought. She felt Jon’s eyes in them. She wondered what he was thinking. Dany turned her head to look at Jon. He gave her a tiny smile, and she replied with another one.

Dany looked back at Missandei. Her eyes went straight to her mouth. Her cheeks were pink, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe the nervousness. Her upped lip trembled, and Missandei could not take it any longer. She had wanted to kiss that mouth since the beginning of the night. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Dany’s. Finally, finally, she felt those lips, as soft as she had imagined them. They lingered against one another and then Dany turned her head to a side. Missandei dared to open her mouth and Dany did so too, right away. Missandei held the side of Dany’s face as she pushed her tongue into her mouth, tasting the cocktail she had tried earlier.

Dany pulled back. Missandei hoped she wasn’t regretting this. She didn’t want to stop now. She didn’t think she could turn back.

But Dany turned to Jon and in a low voice said, “Kiss her.”

Jon held the sides of her face and his lips clashed against hers. He had full and soft lips as well, which opened against hers for his tongue to enter her mouth, gently, licking hers softly. She placed her hands on his hips. The room was so quiet that even the lowest sound could be heard, that even the tiniest sounds that their lips made seemed loud.

“Let’s go to bed,” Dany said in a quiet voice.

Missandei pressed one last kiss to Jon’s lips and let go. Dany sat on the bed and took off her shoes. Jon took his shoes off while he stood, and so did Missandei. She sat on Dany’s side, and Jon, to her surprise, sat on Missandei’s opposite side. Dany turned her body to her side to face Missandei, and placed an elbow on the mattress to keep her head up. Missandei didn’t know if she should kiss her or Jon now.

And, as if he had read her mind, he said, “Go on with Dany first. She’s the better kisser.”

Dany chuckled, “That’s not true, Jon. You have the most talented tongue on the planet.”

They giggled. Missandei kept on staring at Dany’s lips, wanting to kiss them again as she had just done a while ago. Dany smiled and with the back of her fingers, brushed her cheek down, then her shoulder, all the way down her arm until her wrist. It made her elbow tremble. Missandei lifted her hand and held Dany’s chin, passing her thumb over her lips. Dany closed her eyes and grinned.

Missandei supported herself in her elbow, just like Dany, and leaned in to her. Their open mouths clashed and Missandei closed her lips around Dany’s upper one. Dany opened her mouth again, exhaling a scent of alcohol, and captured Missandei’s lips with hers. Missandei caressed her head, from behind her ear down to her neck, and then pushed her hand up on the back of Dany’s neck, burying her fingers in her hair.

Dany placed a hand on Missandei’s hips and rubbed her palm up over her waist and ribs, passing her thumb over her breast. Missandei shuddered. Her breath was quickening now.

Jon’s hand held her hips and she could not help herself from turning her head to him. She noticed he had taken his shirt off. She lay down on the bed and held his neck down to kiss him, slowly, pushing her tongue into his mouth carefully.

Jon lifted his head, letting go of her, and stretched his neck to kiss Dany. She hummed beautifully as their open mouths danced against one another. Missandei lifted her head to kiss Jon on the neck, opening her mouth wide against his warm skin there and pushing her tongue against it.

Dany let go of him and her hand went down to Missandei’s belly, moving in circles on her ribcage. Her breathing was getting faster and louder, her belly expanded and contracted under Dany’s hand. When Dany passed her hand under her blouse, the throb in her cunt multiplied exponentially. She pressed a kiss against Missandei's lips and her hand traveled slowly up to her breast. Her fingertips brushed it softly from side to side. Missandei moaned, it felt too damn good. She brushed her fingertips from under Dany’s armpit to her waist, slowly, just as gentle as she was being with her. Dany caressed her breast again, now trying to slide her fingers under her bra. Missandei let go of her and took her blouse off, with the help of Jon. She took off her bra and let her breasts fall freely, feeling the stares of both Jon and Dany. Dany leaned in right away to kiss her again, with her mouth wide open. She licked her lips and Missandei let out a tiny moan. She had not seen it coming.

Jon pressed his body to her, his chest to her back and his hips to her arse. She turned her head while she made out with him again, feeling his hand on her abdomen, traveling up to hold her breast. Missandei moaned against Jon’s mouth and he bucked his hips to hers. She felt Dany’s small hand traveling down her abdomen, underneath her pants, and pressing her clit. Missandei moaned, and now the three of them were breathing loudly, the three of them were noticeably hungrier. Missandei pulled Jon’s lower lip with her teeth and he let out a moan. She could feel his erection growing against her arse.

Dany’s hand left her cunt. Missandei turned to look at her in deception, letting go of Jon, but was pleasantly surprised when she saw her taking off her shirt and pants, staying in her underwear. She looked delicious. Missandei extended her arm to hold the nape of Dany’s neck and pulled her down to her to kiss her again. Her hand traveled now down Dany’s back, getting a hold of her buttock. Dany moaned between their loud breaths.

Missandei heard a zipper lowering. She opened her eyes right away and noticed Jon pushing his hand beneath his underwear, pulling out his cock, hard and erect.

Dany laughed. “It’s lovely, isn’t it?” Missandei extended her hand to reach for it but hesitated. “Go on,” Dany said, “all yours.”

She closed her hand around it. It truly was hard. She started moving her hand back and forth, making him hum softly in between his loud breaths. Dany stretched her neck over Missandei to give her fiancé a full kiss on the lips.

“I love you,” Dany whispered.

“Me too.”

For a second, Missandei felt like she was intruding again. But Dany went back to her, placing her hand on her chest and sliding it up to her neck, and said, “Gorgeous woman,” in a low but _impossibly_ sexy voice.

So their mouths met again, this time with hungrier tongues, fighting for control. Jon’s hand squeezed her breast, his finger playing with her nipple, flicking it from side to side. Dany pulled back from the kiss quickly and went straight to kiss her free nipple, making her shut her eyes hard and moan. It was hard to concentrate on her wrist, moving around Jon’s cock, so she stopped doing so. She wanted him, though. She wanted his cock inside her. She stared down at it, but Dany’s tongue against her nipple made it hard to concentrate. She needed Jon’s cock, it was staring at her so hard, inviting her for more. Her cunt was throbbing. She couldn’t take it any longer. So, she unzipped her pants, and Dany helped her pull them and her panties down as soon as she noticed. Missandei lay back down and Jon held the side of her face and kissed her again, hungrily, exhaling loudly from his nose, making Dany chuckle.

“Come on! Do something else!” she laughed, daring them, as she took her clothes off.

Jon pulled Missandei on top of him. She curled her knees up against his torso as they made out. It felt too personal, though, it felt like Dany was being left out. Missandei turned around to see Dany, and saw her quickly leaning in to press a loud kiss on her lips, and then one to Jon’s. Missandei smiled, what a beautiful woman she was. Dany moved towards their nightstand while Jon bit Missandei’s neck, and took out lube and a condom.

Missandei knelt up above Jon, allowing him space to put on the condom, and Dany lay next to him, turning his face to her and kissing his lips. She turned to Missandei, and, as if the condom had not been an explicit enough permission, she nodded with a grin, “You can fuck him.”

Kneeling up, her thighs trembled in anticipation from hearing those words. She grabbed Jon’s cock and slowly sat on it, it entered hard into her cunt, filling her walls as they pressed it fiercely, welcoming it with all their warmth. They both hissed in pleasure. Jon turned to watch the space where they both joined. He held her thighs as she started moving. He caressed them softly and stared up at her breasts, bouncing up and down. Missandei looked at his abdomen, expanding and contracting fiercely as he breathed.

Jon turned his head to his side and kissed Dany again. Missandei watched them both from above as she moved, holding Jon’s knees which he had pushed up in the air. They were both beautiful, gorgeous, their lips brushed and their tongues danced against one another.

“Dany,” Jon smiled against her lips.

“What?” she said softly, and pressed another kiss to his lips.

Jon’s smile pushed up his cheekbones as he said, “Sit on my face, love.”

She chuckled and opened her eyes. She looked up at Missandei while Jon kissed her cheek. “He loves to do that.”

Dany took off her panties and kneeled up above Jon’s face, facing Missandei, and spread her knees apart enough for her cunt to be against Jon’s face. Missandei heard the sound of a kiss against Dany’s cunt and her face as it turned into a frown of pleasure. When she opened her eyes again, she locked her gaze to Missandei’s. Dany caressed the sides of Missandei's torso with the back of her fingers, down from beneath her armpits to her hips. Her heartbeat quickened even more, her hips tingled even more. Dany’s fingertips passed along her belly, up until her breast. Her hand brushed the lower part of it, and then caressed it softly. Missandei held the sides of Dany’s face and kissed her on the mouth, finding it difficult from how much she was moving on Jon’s cock. Dany’s mouth, wide open, went down to her jaw, and kissed and licked her there. Missandei let out a moan.

Missandei slowed down her hips for her lips to linger longer on Dany’s. She squeezed one of Dany’s breasts, making her moan. She moved her hips faster again and Jon moaned.

Missandei let her head fall back, cherishing every time Jon went in and out of her. Dany kissed her neck now, brushing her belly up with a single fingertip and then resting her hand on her neck. It was one thing to be loved by one person, but by _two…_ she would have never guessed how good this felt.

“Have you had sex with a woman before?” Dany asked her between breaths.

“Yes,” Missandei breathed. “And you?”

“No,” Dany replied. “But,” she breathed, “I always wanted to know…what it’s like…to…to...”

“To?”

“Eat pussy,” Dany said, and they laughed, even Jon, under Dany’s cunt, laughed. “Can I?” she asked.

Seeing her smile in front of her was enough for her to give in. How could she say no to Dany?

Missandei sat up, feeling Jon’s cock leaving her body completely, feeling her liquids dripping on the insides of her thighs, and pressed her body against Dany’s as she kissed her on the lips, pulling her head close to hers. Dany hugged her waist, pressing their bodies, hot and sweaty, against one another.

“Guys, move,” Jon said from below. Both of them laughed and stepped away from him.

Missandei lay down, half-seated with her back against the pillows. Dany held her knee and pushed it softly to a side to open her legs. She sat up and kneeled back down between them. It was always nerve-wracking to have someone’s face against her cunt, but when Dany licked up her clit, she shut her eyes hard and her cunt contracted right away, and every bit of her nervousness seemed to leave. She kissed her clit, pulling it up with both her lips, and then ran her tongue up along it.

“Fuck,” Missandei said under her breath, “ _yes._ ”

Dany ran her hands up and down Missandei’s thighs. Missandei looked down at her, her blond head moving repeatedly against her cunt. Jon kneeled down on his ankles behind Dany, kissing and biting her arse with closed eyes. His kisses moved down to her cunt, and once his face disappeared between her thighs, Dany’s moans vibrated against her cunt. Missandei laughed as she looked down, she couldn’t believe her eyes. She caressed Dany’s head, she was now flicking her pointed tongue from side to side of her clit. Missandei’s breath couldn’t be any quicker, her heart couldn’t beat any faster, she felt like she was about to burst. Dany pushed two fingers into her cunt and started curling them. Missandei shut her eyes and allowed her head to fall back, enjoying every bit of it, allowing herself to moan freely, not caring that she was the loudest of the three of them. And when Jon made Dany moan, how good did those vibrations feel against her cunt!

An electricity started running all around her body, on her hips, her legs, up her stomach and even down her arms. It was getting stronger and stronger. Dany’s moans had increased against her cunt. Curious, she opened her eyes and saw Jon’s fingers in Dany’s anus, moving carefully, completely damp with lube.

“I’m about…I’m…” she could only bring herself to say this, because her moans did not allow her to speak further. Dany seemed to understand, because her fingers moved quicker inside her, fiercely. Her fingers, her tongue, their moans, it was inevitable for them to cloud her mind completely and tense her muscles more than it seemed humanly possible. The electricity in her whole body, the tingling, and the vibrations increased until they couldn’t increase anymore and she could only moan and give in to the feeling.

She moaned again, one last time, but her breathing was hard, loud, too loud to calm it down. Dany’s fingers stopped moving inside her and she allowed herself to relax, resting her head on Missandei’s thigh. Missandei tried to regain her strength as she kept on watching the top of Jon’s head, buried in his fiancée's cunt, and his fingers disappearing from her view into Dany’s anus.

“Jon, _fuck,_ Jon,” Dany breathed. “Come up here.”

He took his fingers, completely damp, out of Dany, and sat up on the mattress. He wiped his mouth up with the back of his hand. Dany turned around and dried her mouth too. Missandei moved to a side, giving them some space. Now, after finishing, she couldn’t believe what she had done as she watched the two lovers embrace, only the two of them. Jon curled his body on top of Dany as he kissed her breasts and pushed his cock into her. Dany let out a choked moan. Missandei breathed slower now, watching the couple loving one another, doing what they must have done over a thousand times, but had just done for the first time with her.

Jon came first, his back arched and stretched and he pushed his hips as deep as he could into her. Dany squeezed his buttocks as he did, holding him close, but he didn’t stop fucking her until she finished as well. Both of them were exhausted, defeated, unable to move. Jon’s face lay on Dany’s neck, and she turned her head to see Missandei. The two girls smiled at each other. Dany extended her hand to hold Missandei’s, and she pressed it in approval.

* * *

She stared at the couple lying by her side in the dark. They were probably asleep now. Dany had told her she could stay until the first subway passed by in the morning. Missandei said that she could ask for an Uber, but her current unemployment made her think twice about spending money. They insisted there was no problem for her to stay until she needed to, so she decided to do so.

She got up to go bathroom, feeling the cold hard ground against her feet, as opposed to the hot temperature that had clouded her mind in that bed. She couldn’t help noticing Dany’s facial creams next to Jon’s shaving cream, their toothbrushes together, their dirty laundry in the same basket. It filled her with tenderness, but also reminded her that this was a relationship of two, a soon to be marriage, and that she was just a guest.

She went back into the bedroom and stared at their silhouettes in the dark. Dany’s back was against Jon’s arm, but her feet were tangled with his. Missandei put on her clothes, feeling her own hands and clothes brushing her skin just as Jon and Dany’s hands had done just a while ago. She felt her own hands against her thighs as she pulled up her pants, imagining they were Dany’s, or her bra and top brushing her torso as she put them back on, just like both Jon and Dany had touched her there.

She walked to the door of the flat to put on her coat and noticed a stack of post-its on the kitchen counter and a pen next to them. She wrote ‘ _Missandei_ ’ and her number below it. She left it on their nightstand. She took one last look at the couple, naked, asleep…one last look at Jon’s cock and at Dany’s breasts. It would certainly be lovely to wake up in the morning with another round. But she was not a part of this. This was just Jon and Dany’s place. If they wanted to sleep with her again, they had her number.

She smiled to herself. It had been a risk worth taking. It had been a refreshing breath from her personal issues, but she would have to go back to them in the morning and start a job hunt. This had just been a pause.

She opened the flat’s door as silently as she could, and closed it behind her in the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> This WAS ABOUT TO BE a scene in To Be Alone With You if Jon wasn’t so shy there. I had been holding myself back from writing a threesome in that fic, and I guessed that it would be more reasonable to write it in a separate one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it, you thirsty shippers.


End file.
